The Siblings: Light and Dark
by NariaTheDemon
Summary: Shiro and Kuro are junior high students who attend Kunigigoaka Junior High. Though they are siblings, they are nothing alike. Shiro is quiet, calm, and almost always mute. Kuro is outgoing, friendly, adventurous. They aren't normal either... What happens when revenge goes too far, they both are sent to E Class, and Shiro meets his old best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Yoyo guys! I already started this story before, but it got reported cause the actual fanfiction part started on Chapter 3… -_-, so I'm gonna make the first chapter have the three original chapters, so it will have the fanfic part! K let's start this story!**

* * *

 _What would it be like to die?_ That's the question I, Shiro Hitoshi, was thinking that morning. I always think about questions like that every day for some reason. Of course, I would never get to experience death. The reason for that? It was pretty simple. Me and my younger sister, Kuro, are the children of Satan. Also known as the king of demons. Of course, our mother had to be human, so we are half-human. Because of this, Satan, said that we should move to the human world and act like normal human beings. That was easier said than done. I was the demon god of death, while Kuro was the demon goddess of destruction. We both have Familiars also. Mine is a green dragon with the top right portion of a skull on his head (I have the top left portion that only other demon's can see). His name is Doku, and he specializes in poisoning opponents. My sister's Familiar is an light orange colored fox named Kaen who like burning things. Familiers and their masters usually have good telepathy, and that was the case for us. I shifted my position on the roof top. It's hard to believe my sister and I are related... I have bright green hair and I usually wear a black hoodie, and yellow eyes, but if you look closely, there is a tiny red spot on each of them. Kuro has black hair and likes to wear a red jacket, and she has eyes with the color of blood.

"Onii-chan! We're gonna be late for school!" Kuro yelled.

"Coming..." I jumped down from the roof and grabbed my bag. Even though my sister is one year younger than me, she was still able to join my class, thanks to Satan pulling some strings. Doku suddenly appears on my head and I get him into my bag. We need to keep Kaen away from school, though. While Doku is probably one of the most quiet Familiars, Kaen is definitely the one of the most temperamental.

We got to school just on time. Thankfully, we don't live too far away from the school. If we did, we would have been super tardy and the teacher would get really really mad at us.

"Yo Kuro!" a girl with brown hair in braids shouted out. That's the kind of person my sister is. She's really popular, while I'm the polar opposite. I sat in my seat without so much as a glance to anyone. I could feel Doku squirming around so I inconspicuously put my finger in and told him to bite. He did so, and I could feel the pain searing through my hand. But that's just what we do when one of us feel uncomfortable. He bites, and we feel better.

After class and during lunch, I went directly under the sakura tree at the back of the school. Nobody ever goes there except for me and no one can see me, so it's the perfect spot. I opened up my bag and let Doku out, but made sure to keep him covered a little bit in my hoodie. People might freak out if they saw him.

"ONII-CHAN!" my sister cried. And I mean really cried… The waterworks were going completely haywire...

"What's wrong?"

"Y-ya k-know that g-guy in our c-class r-right? Heikin K-kitana of 3-A?" my sister stuttered. I nodded, completely silent.

"H-he s-said that you w-were f-filthy so I y-yelled at h-him to s-shut up. T-then, he p-punched me..." I had to say, I was touched. Kuro was hardly ever this sentimental. I stood up, got Doku to sit on my shoulder, so nobody could see him, and pulled on my hood. And then I said something I never thought I would say.

"He. Will. Pay."

* * *

"W-what did you just say, Onii-chan?" Kuro asked. I enjoyed her confusion for a moment before putting together a plan.

The next morning, I got the stage all set and I was completely ready to make Heikin pay for his doings. I woke up my sister and brought her along, just so she could witness her big brother as a cold-blooded murderer. I wasn't really sure if I wanted that, though, but she came with me either way. We found his house and waited behind an alleyway near it. I finally heard him coming near and I got ready. I saw his brown hair and I quietly whispered "Come here Heikin..."

He looked a bit confused, to say the least, and I could tell he wasn't sure whether he heard correctly. So I repeated myself, "Come here Heikin..." He walked as slowly as possible toward the alleyway and I grabbed his hand before he could do anything else. I kicked hard in my face and knocked him down. I kept punching him over and over and over again the face. By that time, a sadistic smile and broken out on my face (Jeff the Killer style). I hate it when this happens. It reminds me of the past. Those times, when me and my best friend, Karma Akabane (I'm English sorry about the random Japanese things I get wrong :P), went around, beating up delinquents. I miss him with all my heart.

"Stop right there Shiro!" I clamped my mouth shut and looked up. It was our teacher from 3-A. Another teacher took Heikin away for medical help, while our teacher took me and Kuro by the hand and walked us, more like shoved us, into the principal's office. Crap! Why did I have to go and bring Kuro with me?

"Look me in the eyes, or are you too shameful to that too, Shiro?" I looked up at the principal and met his amethyst gaze. "It looks we'll have to move you _both_ to E class." I couldn't contain myself any longer. "Why does Kuro have to go too?" I blurted out. The principal looked surprised at my question, or maybe the fact that I actually talked to him. "Isn't that obvious? Kuro was there at the scene of the crime. And you both are related by blood, she might have the same sadisticness as you." I kept my mouth shut after that.

What I didn't realize, was that by doing something that I thought would push me away from my best friend, pushed me closer to him.

* * *

 **Karma's P.O.V.** (Cuz this part is better in his P.O.V.)

"Class, today we're getting two new students!" Koro-sensei said in that bright way of his. Boooring. It's feels like we're getting a new student every week. First I came and now we have two new students? Way too much. I mean, I get that we're trying to assassinate Koro-sensei and they're trying to help, but shouldn't we be the ones to kill him, and not some newbies?

"I'd like to introduce to you to Shiro and Kuro Hitoshi!" My eyes almost popped out my head. I recognize those names, and I recognize the way they look. Finally Kanzaki voiced my thoughts, "Do we know you two from somewhere?" The younger one, Kuro, replied saying, "We might have gone same grade school! Now that you mention it, some of you guys kinda look familiar!" Shiro just nodded.

"Ok then! Shiro you sit next to Karma! Kuro you sit next to your brother!" Koro-sensei exclaimed. "Hai." they both replied, Kuro looking excited, and Shiro, looking completely monotone. Before they sat down I did something completely reckless. I stood up and stretch Shiro eyelids around his right eye and looked hard. I saw it. The red spot. "S-shiro it really is you..." I stuttered. He looked into my eyes and I matched his gaze. "Karma..." Then I hugged him hard. He just patted my head. (Karma was bending and hugging him BTW). The reason I did all this? It's because Shiro is my best friend.

"Aww I didn't know Karma's cute side was like this," I heard Rio say. I wanted to stuff wasabi down her nostrils, but i resisted that urge. "Class! Please sit down now!" I released my hug and we both sat down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shiro point down and I look at his bag. I could see something moving in it. I just smiled as the word 'poison' crossed my mind.

* * *

 **Shiro's P.O.V.** (Sorry if you liked Karma's head better)

"Well then Shiro, Kuro please tell us some likes and dislikes of yours!" the weird yellow octopus-like figure in front of us said. I coughed and when I realized that Kuro wanted me to go first, I started.

"I like anime and manga, and I dislike rude, noisy people." I said trying to sound nonchalant. I heard Karma snickering. I glare at him, not that anyone except him could see. Of course, if Karma was really mad at me, he could spill the tiny fact that I'm a demon. Why the heck did I ever tell what I was? He is not the type of person who keeps secrets, but he has been doing well keeping my secret. I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover after all.

"I love animals and games, and I don't like lying and cheating and that kinda stuff!" Kuro exclaimed. Typical Kuro. The class looked at us with a mix of curiosity and excitement. Great. I bet half of these people are overly enthusiastic and optimistic (or at least trying to be) for one reason or another.

"Now class, its time for Phys Ed!" Koro-sensei yelled, "Please go to Karasuma's class." I watched everyone get up and followed them. A blue haired boy that had the resemblance of a girl leaned towards me and whispered, "If you want, I can show you around and introduce you to people during lunch." I nodded towards him and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Nagisa Shiota, you can just call me Nagisa," he replied, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you, Nagisa," I said. Nagisa smiled. Karasuma turned out to be our P.E. teacher who's teaching us assassination skills.

"You're the new kids right? Kuro and Shiro?" he asked looking at his attendance sheet. "Hai." we both replied. "Ok, Shiro take this anti-sensei knife and try to touch my skin with it, I try to stop you,"

"These don't hurt humans right?" I asked cautiously. I could feel Karma's gaze on me and the words he was trying to engrave with his eyes 'You might get hurt, though'

"Yes, that's right, the only things they hurt is Koro-sensei," I breathed a sigh of relief, because I knew that Koro-sensei wasn't a demon. I held the knife steadily in my hand. Karasuma-sensei stood in front of me waiting.

"Anyday now, Shiro." I heard him say. I gritted my teeth. I knew that I was faster than him, so I would use that to my advantage. I used my surprisingly fast speed to run around him in a flash, stood behind him, circling my arm widely around his neck and touched the knife to his neck.

"How was that?" I asked cautiously, wondering if I had gone too far. Karasuma-sensei looked at me shocked. I could feel my classmates' penetrating gaze staring at me.

"That was good! Ok Kaede you're up!" A girl with green hair and hazel eyes walked up, and was almost immediately defeated by Karasuma-sensei. She looked sad for a moment until Nagisa patted her on the back. The rest of class was boring and I found out with no surprise that Karma skipped P.E. probably on the excuse that he was top of the class.

By lunchtime, I met up with Nagisa and we started the school tour. The inside was pretty boring and cramped. It started getting interesting when Nagisa introduced me to the students. He first introduced me to Megu, Hinata, Isogai, Hinano, Hiroto, Kaede, Kouki, Touka, and some other people. They all seemed pretty nice to me, but one girl caught my attention. Okuda Manami.

"H-hi, you're S-Shiro r-right?" she asked quietly, "Are you f-friends of K-Karma?" I nodded. That was still fresh in my mind when Nagisa introduced me to Rio.

"Heh. Shiro mind if I can ask you a question? What's your relationship with Karma?" she asked slyly.

"What might you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Is Karma… gay?" she asked grinning.

"No. But I can tell that Okuda is going for him." I smiled.

"SHIRO!" Karma yelled in my ear, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, you were definitely talking about something,"

"As in what?"

"SHIRO!"

* * *

 **-_- Kinda feel sorry for Shiro there...**

 **P.S. None of my other stories are gonna ever be this long unless I combine something...**


	2. Going To Kyoto!

**Yoyo guys I'm back for another round! I don't know whether or not I'm gonna do omakes yet, but I might! Also, every story is in Shiro's point of view unless I tell you otherwise!**

* * *

"Ok class! Remember that you're trip to Kyoto is tomorrow, and I wrote you all a guide book for the trip!" Koro-sensei handed out guide books that were too big to be any normal book.

"Onii-chan, I think those books are heavier than _me_!" Kuro whispered nervously.

"No way, you're way heavier,"

"I AM NOT!"

"Yeah, you are,"

"Break it up you two," Karma said.

"Shut up, Red Head," I said using my nickname for him.

"You shut up, Shinigami," We glared at each other.

"Can you both just shut up? " Terasaka said annoyed. At least he didn't ask about my nickname.

"Fine."

* * *

The next day before we left, Kurasama-sensei gave us a pep talk on Kyoto saying how a government hired sniper will be positioned to shoot Koro-sensei. When we got near the train, our English teacher, Bitch-sensei as we like to call her, came up in an extravagant dress and things to match. Thankfully Kurasama-sensei made her change(I don't remember how it actually ended lol.) I rode the train with Kaede, Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, Okuda, and Kanzaki. Kaede, Okuda and Kanzaki left for a drink run(whatever that is) and left me, Nagisa and Karma there.

"So, um, should we talk about something?" Nagisa suggested. Karma laughed.

"Shiro, remember when we used to beat delinquents and stuffed their faces with wasabi?" Karma said.

"Yeah…" I said cautiously. Nagisa looked at me surprised, as if he couldn't believe that we would do something like that. Why the heck was he so surprised? I thought they were old friends.

"Let's do it again sometime!" Karma chuckled. Nagisa looked like he was going to be sick. I inwardly groaned.

Finally the girls came back, and we had arrived in Kyoto. It turns out that Koro-sensei had motion sickness and while he tried to recover on the couch, students kept trying to stab him, which was pretty mean, but I guess we are an assassination classroom. We then found out that as another weakness, Koro-sensei can't sleep without his own pillow. Turns out that Kanzaki forgot her itinerary somewhere, so we actually have to use Koro-sensei's guide book… We talked about poisoning some dumplings for Koro-sensei. Something I'd like to do… But Kaede was completely against it saying that it was a waste of good dumplings. I hate sweet things… Sugino pointed out that maybe we should stop talking about assassination on this trip and actually enjoy life. We somehow ended talking about Kyoto's history and how it tied in with assassination in the end, though. We walked down a dark alleyway that was perfect for assassination and started thinking about our planning.

"Why are ya walkin' around somewhere that's ripe for kidnapping?" Some older male people who resemble delinquents walked up to us. We turned around. Crap! We were surrounded. Karma didn't looked fazed at all. In fact, he was enjoying himself.

"Something tells me you fellows aren't here for sightseeing."

"Well, we ain't here for you. Hand over the girls and get lo-" That pissed Karma off. He grabbed the guy's face and slammed it into the ground.

"See Nagisa, fighting ain't a problem when there are no witnesses around!" Nagisa and I sweatdropped.

"I'm gonna stab ya!"

"Stab me? As if." He threw a cover over his head and pushed him. When Karma and I turned around, the rest of the group was caught. I punched the guy who had Nagisa off of him. Then, Karma took beating. I tried to stop them, but to no avail.

"That'll teach you junior-high kids to mess with us." Appearing right before our eyes was a pack of high-schoolers. Then, our worlds crashed into black.

* * *

"Nagisa! Sugino! Shiro!" We opened our eyes and there was Okuda.

"Everyone okay?"

"Thank goodness you're alright, Okuda!" Nagisa said relieved.

"I-I'm sorry. I just ran and hid."

"No, you did the right thing," We all looked at Karma.

"Those guys aren't strangers to crime, they've done it before, even if we report them, it won't be done that quickly," Karma looked up evilly. I thought he was actually nice. Guess he'll never change.

"I'd like to be the one handling the execution" Karma said smiling.

"But how are we gonna find them?" I asked. We all started thinking.

* * *

 **Kanzaki's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I called our buddies, we're gonna do a photo shoot. Scream as loud as you want nobody will find you here."

"This is you right? At a Tokyo arcade last summer?" He shoved a picture on his phone for me to look at. Kaede and I looked up shocked. There was a picture of me looking like a punk with a drink in my hand. I felt sick.

"We had plans to kidnap you, but then lost sight of you…" I looked deflated at the fact that Kaede had to see me like that.

* * *

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Wait! There's a chapter in the guidebook that's called 'When A Group Member Has Been Abducted'" Nagisa said excitedly, "I wonder why a guide book has that," We read parts of the guide book. They were weird, but they calmed us down. When no one was looking, Karma leaned over to me. "Shiro, don't use poison on those guys. I want to take care of them…" Karma whispered. "Ok," I said reluctantly.

 **Kanzaki's P.O.V.**

"That picture… that means even our earnest Kanzaki went through a phase." Kaede said looking at me.

"Yeah…" My dad's really strict and trying to get me to have good grades. I really wanted to get away from that stuff, so I changed how I look, and hanged out at the Arcade.

"Why don't ya hang with us?" one of the delinquents said with a sneer on his face. Kaede looked furious. The high-schooler picked up Kaede by the face. I looked up with shock.

"Now. when you get back to your rooms, just say 'We were doing karaoke and just lost track of time.' Do that, and no one gets hurt. Then we'll all get back together in Tokyo…" Someone was knocking on the door, "Looks like our photographers have arr-" A beaten up person's head entered the door, but that wasn't all.

"School Trip Guidebook pg. 1243: "What to do when a group member's been abducted." Karma kept reading the guidebook. "If the student was wearing a school uniform, it may have been another school trying to stir up trouble" Nagisa finished proudly.

"How'd you know we're here?"

"Being unfamiliar with the area, the perp can't go too far from the area, but will choose a secluded spot nearby." Shiro said. That was the most speech I've ever heard from him.

Nagisa then said: "If this is the case, look on page 134. My Mach 20 birds-eye-view map should show all possible abductor spots." Wow. I didn't know that Koro-sensei's guidebook had all this.

"This guidebook is amazing! It's the perfect way to foil an abduction!" Sugino exclaimed with excitement.

"YOU LEARNED ALL THAT FROM A GUIDEBOOK?!"

"So, what's it gonna be fellas? You've already done so much! You'll be spending the rest of your trip... ...in the hospital…" Karma said darkly.

"Hmph! You junior-high brats , actin' all tough…" A knock sounded, "That'll be those buddies I was talking about. They'll be your worst nightma-" Three people with their heads tied came in. They were tied… with tentacles.

"Wh-a-a-t?!" The high schoolers were shocked.

"No nightmares here. I took care of them all."

"Koro-sensei!" All of us except Karma and Shiro exclaimed.

"Sorry I was late. I was letting you handle this while I was searching for a comb." Koro-sensei explained. Wasn't he a Mach 20 octopus?

"Uhh. Why are you hiding your face like some actor?" Nagisa inquired.

"This is an act of violence, and I thought you'd associate this face with me being violent." That brings us to another weak point of his.

"Th-this is your teacher?! Yeah right! Who does he think he is, looking like that?"

"Not real? I should be saying that."

"What'd he do? He's so fast!"

Koro-sensei face turned black. "Don't be touching my students with your filthy hands. They're slow enough for a fly to catch them." Nice… references?

"So even the teachers are special? You're looking down on us just because we're high schoolers right?" He held a knife and tried to attack Koro-sensei. Koro-sensei easily stopped him.

"My students are considered the school's outcast. They're the object of discrimination. Yet, they take things on with a positive don't drag people down like you do" I could feel everyone in our group smiling, even Shiro, though I couldn't see it.

"Now then students, let's take care of them." We all hit them on the head as hard as we could with our guidebooks.

"You okay, Kanzaki?" Kaede asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**

* * *

That night, the class split up by gender. I had no idea of what the girls were talking about, but when Karma and I got in the room, they were talking about which girl they liked. When he had been asked, Karma answered with "Probably Okuda". When questioned why, he said with a hint of happiness: "She's a poisonous witch, just think of how she can enhance my amazing abilities. Good old Karma(no pun intended). We then realized that Koro-sensei had been listening and half the boys chased him out.

Once everybody had fallen asleep I said quietly:

"Karma, you did tie those guys up on the light pole, right?

"Yeah."

"You feel like having some fun?"

"That's the Shiro I like to see."

We grinned at each other in the dark. Then, we grabbed Karma's bag that was full of wasabi and other things and went to the same light pole where those guys were tied up. Too bad for them, they regained consciousness at the wrong time. They got most of their nasal and optical senses burned with wasabi, and their taste buds with ghost peppers. I refrained from poisoning them.


	3. Shiro gets sick!

**And I'm back once more ;D Plz tell me whether you like this story or not, so I know whether or not to continue it...**

* * *

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**

It was a normal morning before school, just like any other day. I got up early and started cooking for Kuro. Then I check my email. I do this a lot on my computer and iPhone. What I didn't understand was how someone could've gotten hold of my secret (or my email). It wasn't Karma, that was for sure, but then I felt my head thud on the wooden chair next to me. My head didn't bleed and the chair was fine, but it was loud and painful. In fact, it was loud enough to wake Kuro up.

"Onii-chan! What's wrong?" she said running up to me with fear in her voice.

"I'm not feeling good, not going to school," I said slowly and painfully.

"Ok…" That's how bad my morning went before school.

* * *

 **Karma's P.O.V.**

I came to the classroom early today to plan something for Koro-sensei. I was hit with a hard surprise when Kuro entered the room without Shiro. I walked up to her when she wasn't surrounded by her friends and asked her the obvious question.

"Yo, where's Shiro today?" Kuro looked worried as soon as those words left my mouth.

"Onii-chan said he was sick and couldn't come to school…" That was weird. Even half-demons couldn't develop human sickness, and if Shiro had gotten a contagious demon virus, then why doesn't Kuro have it as well?

"Do you believe he's actually sick, Kuro?"

"...no" I walked towards the door and opened it. Looks like my plan of pranking Koro-sensei or any of the other students was out of the question.

"Karma, where are you going?" It was Kuro tugging at my arm. I pulled away from her.

"I'm gonna go see your brother." I said.

"Is Octo-sensei going to let you do that?"

"There not gonna do anything to me for skipping class. I've done it before."

"Ok"

"Kuro, before I leave, can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead!"

"I feel like I should know this, but I don't, why are you and Shiro so… different?" Her smile disappeared.

"Maybe you should know this…" Kuro checked to make sure no one else was around and her voice fell into a whisper, "You know how onii-chan's demonic power is greater than mine?" I nodded.

"Well, when he was younger, he had to go through abusive experiments that were trying to draw his power out. As a result he was hit mentally."

I ran down the hill, but there was a black cloud haunting me that was asking me a question. _What happened to Shiro?_

* * *

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**

I stayed in that position for at least half an hour. I sat up. Suddenly I heard that door smash open and then close again. I groaned.

"What are you doing here, Karma?" I asked the redhead.

"Kuro told me that you were sick, so I came here to see how you were doing." He said quietly.

"The thing is… I got this email… I'm freaked out about it."

"Show me it."

I opened up the computer and showed him the email. He gasped. In large letters it said 'Devils are not born. They are made!'

"I'm assuming it wasn't you, right Karma?" Karma started laughing.

"Shiro, you give me too much credit. You feel better now?"

"... I guess I do."

"Let's do something fun today!" I narrowed my eyes at him. He smirked his Karma-ish smirk at me.

"No school?" He looked at me with a knowing grin.

"Nope!"

"What are we going to do?"

"You might want to cuddle up in your room and watch anime, but I think we should go to the city for once!"

"Yeah, I'm out of new anime shows anyways…" Karma face-palmed. I smiled at him warmly.

We got out of the house, and on the way to the supermarket we stopped by an anime and manga store. Lines of anime shows covered the racks, and I looked for titles I haven't watched. Naruto, Bleach, Attack on Titan… Crap, already seen those. I picked up a box of Noragami OVA's and the new season of One Piece and bought those. All the while Karma was reading a couple summaries of manga. When we got outside the store, Karma stopped.

"What's up Karma?" I asked.

"Well… Shiro can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah…"

"Um… the manager of the store is getting suspicious of all the wasabi that I'm buying… Can you do the shopping today?"

"Fine...you owe me,"

"I guess I do,"

"How much do you want?"

"Four regular bottles and two miniature ones,"

"They sell _miniature_ one?" I asked.

"Yeah, it comes in handy sometimes," I sweatdropped.

* * *

After all the shopping, we decided it was time to head to my house for lunch. We walked past a couple of alleyways, then I heard a voice.

"You're the kid who sent Heikin to the hospital, aren't you?" I nodded. His mouth opened up in an evil grin. I motioned for Karma to stay out of this.

"I'm gonna **kill** you!" He yelled. _Is it even possible to kill me?_

He tried to punch me, but I easily dodged and grabbed his fist. Using my momentum, I threw him to the ground. That was easy, but as I did so, more people came out, some even holding metal pipes. I sighed.

I leaped into the air and landed next to Karma. I used my abnormal speed and started running around them in circles. Eventually, they got dizzy and fell down. Karma started opening up bottles of wasabi while I watched.

"Karma, let's go before someone catches us,"

"Yeah one second. I need to make sure these imbeciles don't talk.

He stuffed all their mouths with ghost peppers and tied their mouths with cloth he found in their pockets. We walked out of their quickly, and nobody found them.

* * *

"That was fun," Karma said smiling.

"Where were you guys?" We turned around and Nagisa ran up to us.

"Shiro was sick-"

"So he used that as a chance to have fun" I interrupted. Karma glared at me.

"So why are you out?" Karma inquired.

"Don't you guys realize that it's past 3:00 P.M. (remember I'm American)?"

"I guess Karma was having too much fun," I said quietly. I always felt weird when I'm around Nagisa. He seems normal on the surface, but I can tell that inside it was a different story. He seemed exceptionally good at sneaking up at people, kind of like a python. Karma yawned.

"Time to head back, Karma," I said. Karma tilted his head at me.

"Why?"

"I need to finish these anime," Karma face-palmed once again.

"I'll join you for once, Shiro," Karma said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Mind if I can join you?" Nagisa asked politely.

"Go ahead," We both said.


End file.
